kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Aleistor Chamber
Lord Aleister Chamber (アレイスト チェンバー, Areisuto Chienbā), Viscount of Druitt, is a nobleman, who is known for his fine taste and for his parties, held during the social season. Appearance Aleister is an extremely attractive man, as commented by many nobles, who describe him as "handsome" with hair like "spun gold thread".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 14 He has shaggy, blond hair and violet eyes. He regularly dresses in elegant clothing, including a white suit, a pocket square and an ascot tie, accompanied by accessories such a brooch and white gloves. Personality Aleister is an extremely flamboyant, dramatic man, with a tendency to call young women "robins" and to compare things to women and girls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 16 He is known for his interest in black magic,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 3 and holds underground auctions to go along with his fascination for this. At these auctions, he sells girls and women as pets, individuals to be used in ritual sacrificing, and to be sold as parts. However, he does not seem to necessarily partake in these activities, and simply captures the victims and facilitates the transactions.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 5 Due to his great wealth, when caught for holding these auctions, he is able to escape a jail sentence through bribery. Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper Aleister initially comes up in Ciel Phantomhive's Jack the Ripper investigation, as he is the only human with a connection to black magic, has knowledge of anatomy, and has no alibi. To find out if he is the killer, Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis, Lau, Angelina Durless, and Grell Sutcliff go undercover to investigate. They go to one of the many parties Aleister holds with Ciel in disguise as a young lady, since a young boy missing an eye would have instantly blown his cover. Ciel initially attracts Aleister's attention after dancing with Sebastian, and they talk for a while, with Ciel enduring Aleister's seduction attempts. After a few minutes, Aleister leads Ciel to a hidden room, where he releases a soporific gas that knocks Ciel out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 12-13''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 7, page 18-19 thumb|left|190px|Aleister tries to auction Ciel. When Ciel awakes, he finds that he has been tied and blindfolded and is at an underground auction hosted by Aleister. He hears the Viscount's voice talking to a certain audience, announcing that Ciel is the item they have been anticipating. He allows them to keep Ciel in a cage, 'play with her' as much as they please, use her in a ceremony, or parts of her could be sold according to what the customer prefers.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 2-3 Calling for Sebastian, Ciel is certain this is proof that Aleister is the killer, believing that he cuts out their organs and resells them on the underground market. Sebastian knocks everyone out, and escapes with Ciel, the police arriving shortly thereafter, and Aleister is assumed to be behind bars.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 4-6 However, it is later revealed that Aleister was not the killer, as another murder was committed when he was hosting his auction, and this causes Ciel and Sebastian to resume their search.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 8 Curry Contest Aleister is seen again at the curry contest as a judge along with Chef Higharm and Mr. Carter. It surprised Ciel and he figures that Aleister bribed his way out of being arrested by the Scotland Yard.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 16 As the chefs began cooking, he theatrically favors Agni's usage of royal blue lobster.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 25 Like the other judges, he dismisses the entrants who used curry powder''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 21, page 28, and finds Agni's amazing and compares it to a beautiful lady. He and the judges were initially skeptical of Sebastian's curry doughnut but when he cuts it open, he is astonished that the curry is from the inside. They taste it and they are captivated with Aleister praising it as revolutionary and comparing it to a cute young girl.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 31-38 Due to their different flavors, he, along with the other judges, cannot make a decision and declare a tie, which is later overturned by Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 39-40''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 21, page 46-48 Ship Voyage Aleister shows up at the Aurora Society's meeting on the Campania, the reason insinuated is that he has a doctor's license. He shows his changed Phoenix pose that was formulated in accordance to his own style. He sees Ciel and Sebastian in disguise and comes over to talk to them, asking if they are beginners. Ciel hides behind Sebastian as the latter responds that he saw an article in the newspaper about it. Aleister says that Madam Samuel's 'lightlippedness' is troublesome as she leaks their secrets so 'easilyque'. He then notices Ciel and asks if they had ever met before and Ciel hastily declines. Aleister agrees, saying that if they had met before, he wouldn't forget such a beautiful boy such as Ciel. He notes that it's pitiful for him to have a bandage over his eye and Ciel claims that his father said that by coming here, the doctors will heal it. The Viscount assures him that 'Ryan' would be able to and that he is eager to stare into both of Ciel's eyes. Aleister corrects himself, muttering that it is decadent the way it is now, so one eye is more than enough.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 20-21 When the meeting begins, he points out the founder, Ryan Stoker, to Ciel and Sebastian. They watch as Ryan introduces himself by reciting the Aurora Society's greeting and begins explaining the nature of the complete salvation of mankind through medicine where it is able to revive the dead. He tests the medicine out on Margaret Connor and when she begins to rise, the crowd including Aleister is amazed and astonished. However Margaret begins attacking viciously and he flees from the scene.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 22-32 Consequently, it is revealed that he has left to Ryan's first class room in order to steal the device that can render the Bizarre Dolls useless and immobile. He then encounters Sebastian and Ciel in the first class passenger hallway. When they acknowledged him, he asks who are they since he has never seen them without a disguise. However, he brushes it off negligently, claiming that since he is well-known in society as the incarnation of beauty, it is rare for someone to not know him. Sebastian asks why he is still on the ship when there are Bizarre Dolls everywhere, and he responds saying that there is something he needs to protect, even if he must risk his life on the sinking ship. The corpses are just like puppets to him. After saying that, he says he has spoken too much. Sebastian quickly recites the Aurora Society's greeting and they all join in. The Viscount acknowledges them as comrades after the recitation of the greeting and notes that he does remember their faces somewhere.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 6-10 Ciel then asks if that is the device to stop the Bizarre Dolls. Aleister is shocked and asks where he got that information and tells them that if they want to know anything about the coming of a new Aurora thanks to medicine, they will have to follow him. He guides them to the first class passenger lounge as he has his handful of men carried it, with one of them being the Undertaker. Aleister asks for the device to be set down gently, saying that it is worth more than their lives. Aleister announces that he won't activate the device yet since the 'cast' is incomplete. Just then, Ryan appears, along with Grell Sutcliff and Ronald, and he yells at Aleister for stealing the device. The Viscount of Druitt is unaffected by his anger and with open arms, dramatically welcomes him. He claims that tonight the empire Ryan built will collapse like Pompeii and as a replacement, Aleister's new realm will be brought forth. With the power of the device, he will create a new empire. The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everything else with corruption and decadence. It will be called the Aurora Empire.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 11-15 He overhears Grell wanting to kill him and he interrupts his annihilation plan, threatening to destroy the device by pouring his wine over it and Ronald quickly stops Grell from attacking. He laughs that this is 'real power' in which he could win against them all with just a glass of wine.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 15-16 Bizarre Dolls break into the room, and Ciel asks him to activate it. He says he will only do so if Ciel calls him 'Caesar' with the 'lovely little' mouth of his, calling Ciel 'cock robin'. The others begin fending off the Bizarre Dolls, and he compares the battle to Nero watching fights in the Colosseum from above whilst enjoying his wine. Grell yells at him to activate it and he tells them to do his Phoenix pose to pledge their loyalty to him, the 'emperor'. They are forced to recite his version of the Aurora Society's greeting with him and pose Aleister's adapted form of the phoenix, with one hand behind the hand while the other is stretched from the body.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 17-23 Aleister, pleased, declares that he'll demonstrate how the dead army prostrates itself before him and presses a button on the device only to discover that it doesn't work hence the Bizarre Dolls continue their rampage. He then yells at Ryan that the device he built is defective. Ciel is appalled to realize that it wasn't Aleister who built it. The latter points out that he can't build something like this and he only decided to borrow it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 24-26 Grell decides to end Aleister's life and lunges towards him, frightening the Viscount. However before Grell was able to land a blow, the Undertaker covers the Viscount, one of his hands stopping the death scythe, shocking everyone. The Undertaker says that it would be sad to lose such an amusing man, that is Aleister. The said Viscount is then portrayed having fainted due to shock.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 27-29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 60, page 7 Later, it was revealed that he survived from the Campania incident.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, Page 2 Anime's Synopsis Shard of Hope Aleister acts as a judge in an ice sculpture contest at the Frost Fair. He is the only one to rates Lau's pornographic statue highly. However, like the other judges, he raves about Sebastian's work, comparing him to Noah. Afterward, when the thieves who originally stole the Shard of Hope threaten to bomb the place, he also highly rates his skating skills, which Sebastian uses to take out the thieves. Curry Contest When he tastes Sebastian's curry and describes how scrumptious it is, he is seen comparing it to Ciel when he was disguised as a girl. He is seen chasing Ciel in the pink dress through a forest/meadow setting and when this "flashback" ends, Ciel in the audience looks very uncomfortable. During the competition he is shown to have a strong fondness for blue lobster and dons a blue lobster hat and is used as comic relief. When the audience members are afflicted with curryma, a spice that uses the darkness in a human's heart, he is the only one to find the action exciting, and is particularly invigorated by Meena's attack moves. Revival at Trancy's Tragedy He is shown to know the late head of the Trancy family, which is because he's Arnold Trancy's nephew. He finds Alois Trancy as a boy of pure beauty, and believes that Alois had done nothing wrong.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 Welcome to the Phantomhive Family He kidnaps the Lady (the viewer) and brings her onto a ship. He plans to elope with her, believing that she is his true love, but is stopped by Sebastian and Grell. Upon seeing that Sebastian is not going to allow him to marry the Lady, he proceeds to try to commit a double suicide with her by blowing them up with dynamite. Sebastian uses a knife to cut the lit wick off and Grell uses his chainsaw to cut down the ship's mast. Before he falls into the water, he declares his love for the Lady once more. Quotes * (To Ciel who was in disguise as a young girl) "A really lovely dancer just like a robin! This lady."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 12 * (While hosting an auction) "You may choose to keep her in a cage, or you could play with her as much as you wish, or use her in a ceremony, or parts of her could be sold, according to what the customer prefers."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 3 * (Referring to Agni's curry) "Like the beautiful lady unexpectedly met, with seven precious stones, wrapping their beauty around you. A gold brooch shaped like a dove, a bracelet made of sapphires and pearls, a garnet necklace, a cameo medal, and a diamond and emerald ring on your exquisite fingers, by you, my heart has been stolen from me."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 31-32 * (Referring to Sebastian's curry young girl being Ciel) "The young girl at the ball makes me want to love her tenderly. The mischievous mocking bird, singing like a child in the daytime. But in the evening, you show your true colors. The heartstring pulling smile behind your mask, a young girl, alone... I really want to hold you tightly in my arms."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 28 * (Referring to Alois Trancy) "Oh, God, you made a big mistake! How can such a chaste beauty reside in the body of a young boy!? But I will forgive you, God! Amen." * (To Ciel) "I'm not a Viscount anymore! "Caesar"... I will activate it if you call me that way. With that lovely little mouth of yours, cock robin."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 18 Trivia * It is stated that he graduated from medical school with a degree, but never worked at a hospital or otherwise engaged in his profession.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 2 ** Despite having a medical license, it is shown in Kuroshitsuji II that large quantities of blood make him faint.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 7 * When making the manga, one of Yana Toboso's assistants accidentally called Aleister "koshaku", which means insolent, instead of "shishaku", which means viscount. This became a reoccurring joke for Toboso.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji volume 2 * He is fond of blue lobster, and he is occasionally p seen wearing a blue lobster hat.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 7 * He is a fan of arts and food.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 16 * "Druitt" was spelled "Dolitt" in chapter 66.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 3 References Navigation Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical